


{3:14 pm}

by jijischerie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy, mom I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijischerie/pseuds/jijischerie
Summary: Word prompt: peachesTaken from my tumblr
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/You
Kudos: 3





	{3:14 pm}

“Ahh it smells so good,” Jisung marveled, watching over your shoulder as you pulled the peach cobbler out of the oven. It looked pretty good too, you had to admit, as you’d actually baked the pie to practice your lattice skills.

“Get the ice cream out and let it soften while this cools,” you instructed, slipping off and setting aside the oven mitts you’d picked out with Jisung a couple months prior. They, coincidentally, had cute little peaches on them, dotting the cream colored fabric along with some type of green plant.

“This is going to be the best pie I’ve ever eaten, I just know it,” Jisung said, his chin propped up on his palm, elbows on the kitchen island and eyes focused on the dessert.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” you rolled your eyes but felt your heart swell. Your boyfriend was sweeter than any dessert you could make.


End file.
